Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing still images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality to support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Generally, in a mobile terminal provided with a touchscreen, it is able to unlock a locked screen by touching a UI (user interface), which is displayed on a locked screen on the touchscreen, for unlocking a screen or by manipulating a touch lock button.
While a screen is locked, a user-set information, a current hour and the like are displayed on the locked screen. In doing so, however, in order to connect a communication with an external device, a user unlocks the locked screen, enters a menu for a communication connection to the external device, searches for connectable external devices, and then connects the communication with a desired one of the found external devices. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to perform the above-mentioned steps.